Pump operated spraying devices of various kinds have been with us for a long time. This has included water guns, pump-operated window spraying mechanisms and numerous other types. However, there has long been a need for a single yet effective electrically operated device capable of cyclically ejecting a liquid through a nozzle opening that may or may not be adjustable. Two merely illustrative examples of where this novel concept can be applied are a toy gun and a watering container that are easy to handle and simple to operate.